How Emma Pillsbury Met Prince Charming
by moonswirl
Summary: On her first day at McKinley High, Emma meets prince charming... pre-series, no spoilers


_A/N: Prompted to write this by the lovely people over at the fanforum Glee board, one shot deal, hope you like it :)_

**How Emma Pillsbury met Prince Charming**

Emma had long held some personal rules, many of which she planned to share in her new posting as guidance counsellor to the students of McKinley High. Two of her rules would be enforced on that first day, the day she met Will Schuester. For these purposes, they shall be rule number one and number two respectively… and interchangeably.

She had awakened bright and early, as always. Her morning routine had a way of being… extensive. Soon though, with lunch packed into a box of things for her office, she drove off toward McKinley High. She didn't know what to expect, and was highly opposed to assumption. This was neither rule number one, nor number two.

Entering the parking lot, she found a slot and turned off the ignition. She gathered her belongings and turned to face the school. Already, it was bustling with the activity of students reuniting after the summer. Already she could spot smaller groups hovering together… of course.

Walking down the hall, she envisioned the horror that she might spill her box in the middle of the sea of students. This fear made her grip the corners of her box so hard she left dents. As she passed what she'd later discover to be the faculty lounge, she saw a built man with short, cropped hair staring at her intently, the whistle around his neck dangling as he leaned on the door frame. Behind him, a tall blonde woman in a track suit was also observing her passage, though with more suspicion and less drool, which she swore she saw at the corner of the man's lips.

Trapping in a staring match with them, her eyes remained on them while her feet continued to carry her. Her head turned away, she miscalculated her steps, causing one of her feet to trip over the other. She gasped, feeling her whole body start to lean forward, grip slipping. This was it, her nightmare was coming true… Was she delusional to think no one would see her…

Everything stopped quite suddenly. She wasn't falling anymore, yet she was sure she wasn't on the ground.

"You can open your eyes now…" a man's voice told her. She hadn't even realized she'd squeezed them shut. She also felt a grip, which was presently keeping her up on her feet, if slightly crooked. Slowly she opened her eyes, finding a smiling face in front of her.

Rule number one: Prince Charming isn't just for fairy tales.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She blinked, fearing she was staring. She carefully came to stand upright once again. In addition to keeping her from falling, the stranger/savior was keeping her box in the same condition. She reaffirmed her grip on her box, so the man bent forward to grab his own books, which he'd dropped to halt her fall. She peered at the cover.

"Spanish?" He stood back up.

"Sí," he smirked, and she laughed. "Will Schuester," he extended his hand. Mesmerized, she managed to hold out her hand while supporting her box.

"Emma… Pillsbury… Yeah, like the brand," she nodded, seeing the amused look on his face. "I'm the new guidance counsellor."

"No, yeah, I saw the notice. Welcome," he nodded. "May I?" he indicated the box. Her eyes faltered, uncertain whether to impose. "Come on, I'll show you to the counselling center, give your legs a chance to stop shaking." The offer was sealed on those words. She allowed him to take the box and they began down the hall. Silence made her uncomfortable.

"Is it true about the previous counsellor?" she asked.

"Well it depends… What have you heard?" he looked at her as though they were about to share a massively hushed secret. Her eyes went wide.

"He didn't…"

"He did," he nodded. "Oh, he did."

"I didn't think it was possible to…" she started, then thought better. "Have you been here long?"

"Second year," he admitted. "I wasn't sure at first, honestly." Seeing the look on her face, he tilted his head. "I used to go here."

"Ah, she nodded, understanding. He smiled. "But…"

"But I'm glad I did." Soon, she spotted the door to her new office. "Here we are," he reached out to open the door for her, stepping aside to let her in. The office had been left to fall into some disarray since it was vacated. Luckily, her box contained supplies to deal with such a situation.

The box in question was presently deposited by Will. It was as he did so that she saw something on his hand, struck by the morning sun – a wedding band. Her resolve fell. Her Prince already had a Princess. When she felt him look up, her smile snapped back on.

"Well, I need to get ready before classes start. You should come by the lounge at lunch, tell me how your first half day went." This brightened her smile.

"Okay," she nodded. He gave a quick wave, she returned it. And then he was off. After a moment, she went to stand in the doorway, watching the handsome prince disappear among the students.

Rule number two: All good things come to those who wait.

**The End**


End file.
